Debía
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Porque ella debía... odiarlo


**Disclaimer:** _Personajes y lugares de Jotaká._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Debía<em>**

Debía odiarlo. Debía aborrecerlo. Debía despreciarlo. Debía…_ alejarlo_.

Sin embargo ella hacía todo lo contrario a lo que debía. Lo amaba, lo quería, lo necesitaba, lo… _acercaba_. Justo como en aquél instante en que tomaba su nuca y lo hacía besarla, explorar cada pequeña parte de su boca, volverla de su propiedad.

Porque a esa altura de su relación, ya no le importaba lo que dijeran los demás. Ronald y Harry sabían su relación con aquel hombre y pese a que al principio no podían creerlo, terminaron aceptándolo al verla tan feliz, junto aquel oscuro hombre. Ginny había decidido no opinar y Luna… simplemente era ella. Tan sumida estaba en su propio mundo que muy poco le importaba el de los demás, aunque le había brindado todo su apoyo.

Las manos de él viajaban lentamente hasta su cintura. Su cuerpo se estremeció ante aquello, siendo sabedora de lo que vendría luego, ella expuesta, desnuda frente a él y él de igual manera frente a ella. Siempre comenzaban con caricias sutiles y al final todo terminaba en lo mismo:

Ella abrazada al pecho _desnudo_ de él.

Un jadeo surcó de sus labios, cuando sintió el aliento cálido de Rodolphus en su cuello, cuando sintió un leve mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja, cuando el jadeó al sentirla tan rendida a él.

Su relación había comenzado luego de la guerra, exactamente cuando sus miradas coincidieron el primer día que comenzó a trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia, el primer día en que se sintió bella, hermosa y… deseada.

Porque ahora varios meses después entendía esa mirada que el Lestrange le proporcionó aquél día, aquella mirada que la hizo sentirse extraña, expuesta… desnuda. Y le siguieron muchas más. A esa extraña mirada le siguieron varias, quizás demasiadas para su gusto, pero el ex -mortífago siempre la miraba de la misma forma y con la misma intensidad.

Y luego fueron los roces, estaba segura de que él fue quien planeo todo aquellas caricias circunstanciales, aquellos como los pequeños empujones que "[i]sin querer[/i]" él le proporcionaba, aquellos en los que sus manos se unían sobre todo cuando le entregaba algún archivo.

Finalmente los besos robados. Aquellos que la sentenciaron para siempre, porque pese a que en un principio se negó, después simplemente respondió con la misma intensidad las caricias y besos que aquel hombre le proporcionaba, aún lo recordaba había sido en la víspera de navidad en que su pureza culminó. Porque Rodolphus Lestrange se la había arrebatado.

Gracias a todo eso ella estaba allí, siendo acariciada en cada minúsculo lugar de su cuerpo. No recordaba si era su departamento o el del Lestrange, sólo sabía que Rodolphus desabrochaba lentamente su camisa con una mano y la otra la dirigía hacia la parte sur de su cuerpo.

No hacían faltas palabras en sus encuentros. No cuando sus miradas se juntaban, se mezclaban, se unían. Los ojos azules de él, la taladraban, la exponían, la desnudaban… como sólo ellos podían hacerlo.

En esos momentos ya la mayoría de ropa había desaparecido. La de ambos.

Rodolphus sonrió socarronamente, mientras dirigía sus manos hacia la espalda de la castaña. Quería despojarla de todo, verla por completo, sin ningún impedimento de ropa y lo logró, el corpiño cedió ante sus manos, sólo faltaba una pieza, sólo una.

Sus manos se deslizaron con sutileza, con cuidado y con un deseo acumulado hacia la última prenda de la castaña, primero introdujo su mano dentro de la ligera tela, provocando que la gryffindor exhalara y jadeara al mismo tiempo. Lo comprobó. Ella lo deseaba con la misma intensidad con que él la deseaba.

Sus dedos jugaron un poco con aquella parte intima de la chica. Logrando que ésta gimiera como si de eso dependiera su vida, se aferrará a él y que le provocara uno que otro rasguño. Rodolphus gruñó al sentir las uñas de la muchacha en su espalda.

Existió un pequeño momento en que sus sexos hicieron contacto. Y ambos gimieron ante esto, a pesar de las dos capas de tela que los separaban, pese a eso sintieron ese contacto tan cercano, era como una anticipación a lo que sucedería luego.

Soltó un bufido cuando ya no pudo ser capaz de soportarlo.

La despojó a ella de su última prenda y también se deshizo de su propio bóxer.

Fue allí cuando la espalda de la castaña hizo contacto con la dura pared, fue allí cuando él mordió el cuello de la chica, fue allí cuando se introdujo por completo en ella. Y ambos jadearon… [i]de nuevo[/i].

Era un contacto maravilloso, excitante, placentero y terriblemente exquisito. Ella unió sus bocas, y ambos se aferraron a aquel beso, haciendo el acto no solo con su cuerpo, sino también con sus bocas.

No sabía cuántas veces se había adentrado en ella, sólo era consciente de lo extremadamente placentero que era hacerlo, lo excitante que era sentir las paredes de la chica estrecharlo, contenerlo y finalmente amarlo.

La sensación del éxtasis los invadió por completo a ambos. Sus bocas dejaron de besarse, primordialmente porque sus pulmones lo exigían. Sus ojos se conectaron de nuevo y ambos sonrieron, no sabían porque lo hacían, sólo eran conscientes de que deseaban sonreir en aquél momento.

Él volvió a besarla y ella simplemente lo dejó hacerlo. Sabía que quizás aquella noche sería aún más larga que las demás. Sobre todo al haberle confesado al hombre con que compartía su cama desde hacía exactamente un año.

Porque sí, aquella noche era víspera de navidad. Y era aquella noche cuando le había confesado algo realmente importante a Rodolphus, luego de sospecharlo durante algunos días, y haberlo verificado antes de decírselo; que efectivamente estaba embarazada. Que tendría un hijo de aquel oscuro hombre.

Porque quizás aquel era el mejor regalo de aniversario que ella podía darle al Lestrange. Y él no sabía cómo regalarle algo que se asemejara a eso. Ella simplemente se sentía satisfecha con sus besos con sus caricias, después de todo lo amaba y sólo eso importaba.

_Porque lo amaba cuando debía odiarlo_. Pero ella sabía bien que luego de que ese pequeño ser se gestase en su cuerpo, nunca podría odiar a Rodolphus Lestrange, por mucho que lo intentase.

—Te amo…—

Los dos lo habían dicho al mismo instante, en el mismo momento, exactamente en el mismo minuto y aquello sólo era un poco de lo que verdaderamente sentían el uno por el otro.


End file.
